


Refund

by dreamsofspike



Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-04
Updated: 2010-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-11 11:11:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofspike/pseuds/dreamsofspike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barney wants his money back for his rather... disappointing... painting...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Refund

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS: dom/sub, polygamous relationship

"This is ridiculous! I paid you good money for this, and I expect to see a lot more than what you'd see on your average Ken doll! Fix it, Lily! _Fix it!_"

By the time he finished, Barney's voice had risen a couple of octaves, and he sounded nearly hysterical. Lily and Marshall exchanged a look, and Lily let out a heavy sigh.

"Barney... I can't do it. I'm sorry, sweetie. It's just... well..."

Marshall stood up, coming to her side and putting his arm around her supportively.

"Neither one of us wants for anyone besides us to see you like that, Barney. That's what's... really the issue here. She can't do it, because... we refuse to share you with anyone who happens to walk into your apartment."

"Well you already _do_ share me with..."

"Barney..."

Lily's sharp, warning tone reminded Barney that, while they tolerated his sexual antics under certain very controlled circumstances, they had told him before that they had no desire to hear about them after the fact. He fell silent, his perfect lips forming a childish pout.

"So,then, I get my money back? You can't make me _pay_ for..."

"No, sweetie, of course not. We'll give you your money back," Lily assured him, crossing the room to his side, accompanied by Marshall. A softly suggestive smile formed on her lips as she trailed a hand slowly up his bare side.

"Maybe there's some way we can... make it up to you..."

Barney tensed as Marshall moved around behind him, running large, possessive hands down his shoulders to close gently around his wrists. He drew in a soft, shuddering breath, his eyes fluttering closed as Lily's small, soft hand teasingly caressed his swiftly hardening cock.

"W-what does this have to do with... with you... screwing up my painting?"

"Forget the painting," Marshall growled in his ear, releasing his hand to place a hand lightly but possessively against his throat, tilting his head back. "We're just going to screw _you_ instead."


End file.
